


Zach & Anubis [COMING SOON]

by americanpsycho2727



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Original, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, CEO, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, High School, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Parties, Protectiveness, Romance, Sex, Shyness, Smut, Teen Romance, True Love, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanpsycho2727/pseuds/americanpsycho2727
Summary: Anubis was your average sixteen, practically seventeen year old boy who was raised in a strict and religious family. But that didn’t stop him from getting exposed to alcohol, sex, and homosexuality. After lying about his age and finding himself having a one night stand with the famous CEO, Zach West, Anubis is left in a state of mind where he is completely unsure about his sexuality and insecure about his religious beliefs. To make it worse, Zach is willing to risk everything for Anubis and Anubis slowly finds himself drawn to the elder for all the wrong reasons. The CEO, only older by four years, is everything Anubis hated and loved at the same time - he was intoxicating.





	1. [ summary ]

 

 

Anubis was your average sixteen, practically seventeen year old boy who was raised in a strict and religious family. But that didn’t stop him from getting exposed to alcohol, sex, and homosexuality. After lying about his age and finding himself having a one night stand with the famous CEO, Zach West, Anubis is left in a state of mind where he is completely unsure about his sexuality and insecure about his religious beliefs. To make it worse, Zach is willing to risk everything for Anubis and Anubis slowly finds himself drawn to the elder for all the wrong reasons. The CEO, only older by four years, is everything Anubis hated and loved at the same time - he was intoxicating.

 

| zach west : born january 12 1998 | & | anubis lightwood : born october 31 2002 |

 

 

COMING SOON

 

 


	2. 0 [ PROLOGUE ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it starts.

“This is your room,” Anubis’ mom said as she shoved her son, who was holding quite a heavy cardboard box full of books, into the room and left him to check out his new room.

The Lightwood’s had just moved into a new house on the other side of the world - from London to New York City. It was due to Anubis’ mom’s promotion that they had to move here. His mom was fine with moving here, she liked the idea of living in New York but none of the two boys, including Anubis, wanted to move. Shit was already hard enough for them back in London, but hey, at least they actually had family and friends there. They grew up in London and now their mom just threw New York at them and neither of them were prepared.

Unfortunately for them, they had no choice but to suck it up and listen to their mom. She won’t take no for an answer and if you so even tried to disobey her, you’d be more than sorry.

At least their mom didn’t make them move in the middle of the school year. They were lucky that it was the beginning of May that their mother had gotten promoted and they had the chance to finish the school year in London and properly say goodbye to their old friends before leaving for New York just the day before yesterday.

Anubis was lost in his thoughts as he set the box down on the floor to take a look around his room. He noticed that it wasn’t as big as his older brothers room but it was pretty big, bigger than his old room at least. That was a plus, right? They already moved all his old and new furniture into the room so he didn’t have to worry about that, only had to decide where to place everything, but that could wait till later since he really didn’t give a shit.

He was thankful that at least he was able to adjust to New York time better than his brother who was currently fast asleep claiming that he needed to catch up on sleep.

Being as quiet as he could, Anubis found a way to sneak out of the house without getting caught by his mom and his brother. He often found himself sneaking away from home so he could be alone and isolated. Anubis liked to be outside and just think to himself or even read. So their new backyard? Definitely a plus for Anubis.

The backyard was huge but Anubis still had to be clever about the parts he chooses to sit because from the kitchen you can see most of the backyard since there’s a glass door and his mom is literally always in the kitchen. Heck she’s in the kitchen right now.

Fortunately Anubis is able to find the best spot and it’s nowhere that his mom can see him from.

Anubis flipped open his book, a book you wouldn’t really find a sixteen year old teenager reading unless they were assigned to it and it was a task that was worth like fifty percent of your grade, War and Peace. Normally Anubis would be considered a nerd, or smart, or some other shit for reading that book but he fucking sucks at math so there goes the rest of those assumptions and everyone knows that Anubis has a weakness for classics in literature.

It was his only escape from reality. A reality that had so much in store for Anubis that he wouldn’t even know what hit him until it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a good enough place as any to start, even if the title is still in question.  
> Updates? Sorry but don't really expect them, like, ever...  
> That's a joke. I hope.  
> But seriously just brace yourself for slow af updates (but each chapter is kind of like 2-3k each if that helps?).


End file.
